Your Heart Lies Here
by KrissyMoon
Summary: Arwen Holden joined the Survey Corps, along with her twin brother Arlo, to put her skill set to good use. She wanted to fight for humanity in hopes of a new life for them all. Along the way the Survey Corps recruit the Underground thug, Levi Ackerman. At first the two can't help but be drawn towards each other. Horrific events drawn them closer together. Levi/OC!


**AN: I do not own anything but my OC's Arwen and Arlo, everything else belongs to AOT. Thank you all for taking the time to read the first chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**-Krissy**

* * *

"Arwen, you better hurry up or you may lose this time." A young man, with forehead length black hair, yelled back to his twin sister. The two were in the middle of training in the forest with their 3DMG.

The young woman scoffed, "Arlo, we both know who's the fastest." her shoulder blade length brown hair billowing in the wind. She positioned her body just right, to slip through two branches and come out ahead.

The twins had been apart of the Survey Corps for over ten years now. They had joined right after they turned 12 and went through the three years of Training corps before ultimately making the choice to join the Survey Corps. The two had been at the top of their class, Arwen coming in number one but Arlo not to far behind. Arwen often liked to tease her brother about being the better soldier.

The twins had left behind their older sister, Carla, when they had joined the military. Carla wasn't to happy with the two but knew it was something they had always wanted to do. The three couldn't deny they were siblings, all having the same strong but soft facial features and dark hair. Carla and Arlo both gaining their father's golden eyes while Arwen took after their mother with green eyes. Arwen was the shortest out of the three though, the top of her head reaching Carla's eyes. Arlo being the tallest, with Carla reaching his chest. Carla had married not long ago, a man named Grisha Yeager. The two had a son, named Eren, whom was completely infatuated with his aunt and uncle. Eren was a spitting image of Arlo, which made Arlo very happy.

Arwen wouldn't deny that Arlo was the strongest out of the two, but she had her small size to thank for her agility. Not very many people had been able to keep up with her when she was in the forest with her 3DMG. The twins were a lethal team, thankfully the Scouts saw that and kept them in the same squad.

Arwen landed outside the forest, resting her hands on her hips with a smirk on her face. Arlo came barreling down towards her, a huge smile on his face. Arwen side stepped, avoiding him crashing into her at the last minute.

"You're no fun sis." Arlo ruffled her hair. She gave him a glare before fixing her hair. The twins looked up to see Second in Command, Erwin Smith, walking towards them with section commander Mike Zacharias. The twins stood alert, saluting the two officers.

"At ease." Erwin saluted the two back. "I have special request for you two." Arwen and Arlo happened to be some of the Scouts best soldiers, earning them the right to be on the Special Ops squad. "Commander Sadis has given me permission to apprehend some fugitives in the Underground."

"Fugitives sir?" Arlo spoke up, he was the outgoing one out of the two. Arwen often kept her words to herself, enjoying listening to her brother and his friends talk.

"Yes. I have been in recon in the Underground. I believe they will be valuable to the Scouts."

"I'm guessing you want our help in catching them sir?" Arwen finally spoke up from beside her brother.

Erwin locked eyes with the young woman, "Always right to the point." Erwin always admired the woman, he had seen her out of the wall. Her and her brother were two people you wanted on your squad in a sticky situation. "But yes that was what I was getting at."

The twins looked at each other before nodding, "We're in." they said in unison.

Mike raised and eyebrow, "You two really need to stop doing that freaky twin thing."

"It's only something someone from the same womb would understand sir." Arlo gave Mike a huge smile, causing the two commanding officers to laugh.

* * *

Arwen stood next to Arlo, the hood to her cloak drawn over her head to hide her face. Erwin, Mike, Arlo, and Arwen all stood around waiting for the signal from the MP's . Today was the day Erwin planned to apprehend the fugitives from the Underground. Arwen wouldn't lie and say she was a little nervous. Titan's she could handle but taking down three people, who happened to have their own 3DMG was going to be a little tricky.

"You all know the plan?" Erwin looked at his three companions.

"Yes sir!" Arwen and Arlo replied. Mike nodded. Just as Erwin was about to say something more, three figures came flying through the market, knocking over crates.

"After them!" The four scouts took to the skies, staying behind the MP's to have the upper hand. Arwen watched as the trio, skillfully, maneuvered around on the gear, outsmarting the MP's. Arwen couldn't help but roll her eyes as the MP's got all caught up in each other and disorganized.

'_It's no wonder these three are able to get away_.' With the MP's out of the game, that left the Scouts to capture.

Arwen could see the trio looking back at them. She knew it was now or never to catch them, she wasn't going to let a bunch of thugs trick her. The ring leader of the group pulled a maneuver that even she was impressed with.

"Arwen, stick with me." They all spun around as quick as possible to catch back up. "Mike, Arlo. After the other two!" The group split up, Erwin and Arwen speeding up to catch up to the leader. "Arwen, you know what to do!" Arwen gave the commander a nod before pushing herself harder. She watched as the leader went into a building, she wouldn't lie and say she wasn't impressed. Quickly she followed after him through the building. She followed him with every turn he took, getting closer and closer to him. He seemed to be pushing himself harder, knowing she was gaining on him.

Erwin was waiting outside the building, shooting up at the man when he exited the building. The man dodged Erwin, with Arwen still on his tail. With quick thinking Arwen shot her grapple at one of his, causing him to fumble. The two went to the ground, Arwen charging after him, blades ready. The leader spun around, letting Arwen get a good look at him. He was quite attractive with black hair that was shaved underneath. His eyes are what drew Arwen in, a steel gray.

Arwen clashed with the man, her blades meeting his knife. She locked eyes with him, his eyes widening a little at the sight of the beautiful female. The man pushed her back, with a strength she wasn't expecting from his small frame.

Before he could come at her again, Erwin came flying in, their blades clashing together as Erwin backed him up towards a building.

The man continued to fight even with Erwin's blade to his neck. "Stop it. Take a look around you." The man glanced around as Mike and Arlo brought his two comrades in. The female of the group throwing a fit over being caught. The man dropped the knife he had been holding, Erwin letting him go and stepping back. The man knew he was caught.

"You're quick at reading the situation." Erwin seemed pretty impressed with the man. Erwin looked at Arwen, "Cuff him up." He glanced back at the man, "I don't want him getting away."

Arwen nodded, pulling the cuffs out of her pouch. She strode over towards the man, while her other two companions knelled their prisoners on the ground next to their leader. Arwen quickly cuffed the leader, the man looking back at her with a glare, before she knelt him next to his comrades. Arwen, Arlo, and Mike stood behind the group as Erwin addressed the leader.

"I'll ask a few questions." he held up the handle to the gear, "where did you get this?"

Arwen wasn't surprised when neither of the three answered. She knew it wasn't going to be easy getting information out of them.

"You guys are skilled with 3D Maneuver Gear. Who taught you all that?" Still silence.

Erwin walked up to the leader, "You're their leader, right? We're you trained in the military?" The man still remained silent, giving Erwin a glare.

Mike shot forward, grabbing the man by the hair. He slammed his face into a dirty puddle, causing the female to yell at him. Mike held his face in the puddle as Erwin spoke again.

"I'll ask one more time. Where did you learn to use 3D Maneuver Gear?"

The blonde man spoke up this time, fearful of what might happen to his leader, "Not from anyone! We learnt it by ourselves!"

"Self-taught, you say?" Erwin seemed surprised. "I don't buy it!"

"It's just so we're able to rise even a bit in this dirty garbage place. People who are used to the sunlight like you guys won't understand!"

"That's enough. Let bro go!" the female spoke up this time. "Don't be cocky just because you're soldiers!"

Mike lifted the man out of the puddle. Arwen watched the man's face grimace as the dirty water ran from his face. Something about the leader drew Arwen in, even with the dirt running down his face. She could tell he was smart and powerful, something she found admirable.

Erwin knelt down in the puddle, in front of the leader, Mike still holding onto the top of his head, "My name is Erwin Smith, and yours is?"

The man finally broke his silence, "Levi." Arwen liked the sound of his voice, deep and commanding.

"Levi...Why don't we make a deal?"

"A deal?"

"I will let your crimes go unpunished. In return, lend me your strength. Join the Survey Corps."

Levi looked shocked at Erwin's proposal. His comrades looked at him shocked as well, not expecting to be asked to join the Survey Corps. "And if I refuse?" Arwen knew joining the Survey Corps wasn't for anyone, they went outside the wall and dealt with titans. Death was certain in the Survey Corps.

"The Military Police will have you. Considering all your crimes, you and your friends, won't be treated very nicely." Erwin stood from his kneeling position, turning and walking away before turning back to Levi, "Choose whichever you prefer."

Levi seemed lost in thought, contemplating which side he would chose. "Fine." he shook the water and dirt off his face, "I'll join the Survey Corps."


End file.
